monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rathian
Rathian's nicknames listed in the wiki are Ian PMS Dragon Slightly Pissed Off Dragon Angry Wife Is that suppose to be like that?? Ian imo, should be the only nickname since its short and easy to remember. Just a thought. All i have to say is this: Hell hath no fury like that of an angry mother.(p.s. rathian is that angry mother.) I was sorta thinking a good nickname would be "Angry Housewife Dragon." XD You know what they say, if mom ain't happy, ain't nobody happy. Rathalos seems to be slightly scared of his female counterpart. :o Garuu 22:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Cataloging Rathian's Call to Mate Attack/Fact ? During Double Trouble missions, sometimes when a Rathian roars, Rathalos will respond to it and fly off to help her. (To see this, split into 2 parties and fight the rathalos while another team fights Ian. During your fight with rathalos, he will suddenly stop and perform the "looking around" gesture before flying away to help Ian. I don't think you can stop this because he flew off even after we tripped him) Should this be a listed as an attack, a fact, or not at all? You decide Wiki Users! I think it should be listed as an attack as well as a new behavior that the Fire Wyvern exhibits in Monster Hunter Tri, great find indeed.[[User: AkamulbasX|<-7Ap3xPr3d@t0r7->]] 22:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'd motion to list it as a fact and behavior, not an attack. 00:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i never noticed that ya we did split into two parties me being the only girl chose the rathian to girl lol and ya she did fly off for no reason so ya i think its a kind of attack like when the peco calls the deviljho to come attack us.... ok i trailed off. this almost seemed interesting to me so i'll do that with some friends. and i dont think it should be listed as an attack because, he was trying desperatley to get to his mate. and i think there should be baby versions of monsters that could be hunted as well as grown monsters. [ thetrueblade ] Rathian's 'Weakest Point' The weakness list shows that Rathian is weaker to Dragon everywhere but a ten point difference in the _stomach_. The page states that Rathian is 'Weakest to: Dragon on head, then Thunder', implying that Rathian is weakest to Thunder everywhere but her head. As I cannot edit the page, I'm asking that whoever can please fix this error. 00:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I sound like Dragon then Thunder on the head. Is that what you mean?--AnimalKirby 23:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Woah, im slow...--AnimalKirby 23:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) flash bomb A flash bomb will also immediately free a trapped hunter from her pin-down attack, which are supplied by the blue box at the beginning of the hunt (EZ Flash Bomb). ya and an element burst can do the same thing i pried an ian off a friend that way cool right? Rathian image The Rathian Damage picture is wrong.. the picture as well as the stats in the image are of a rathalos. If you have a look to the stats reference link on the page you'll see what i mean. PLS could anyone change it? GRAHHHH POISON Is it just me or is Rathalos easier to kill than Rathian? :| I mean really. Rathalos doesn't do that god-damn backflip that poisons you EVERY TIME, and his dive is rather easy to predict and dodge. YES I bring Antidotes. It's just that I hate getting posioned all the time. And I still want that Rath Marrow. -_- Garuu 22:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Time your swings, and watch for her to take a step back with HER right leg, that's her tell-tale sign that she's going to backflip, and dodge accordingly. If you're still having trouble, you could always range? . ^_^ 0m3GA ARS3NAL 10:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, far before I on 6*, I can kill Ian but I can't kill Los. WhiteStar 09:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) no offense, but what kind of hunter can kill a female monster but not a male monster, i know its easier to fight ian because she stays on the ground and fights more, and tougher because los likes to do air combat. just throw some flash bang bombs in front of him, which will make him get stunned and fall to the ground. If the poison is in the tail spikes why does it still poison you with the backflip after you cut off it's tail; it's not fair!!!! Rathian Ravisher 20:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) because no many hunters know it but rathian has a poision sac in its chest cavity which go's through a vein only connected to the poison sac to the tail spikes, once the tail is severed the vein still remains active and leaks poison onto the tail sever, still letting you be poisoned, there was a certain amount of poison in the spikes until game designers added the poison sac letting the rathian poison you how ever msny times she wants. Thetrueblade. Velociprey Hostility I've observed the Rathian before in MHFU, and in one of the earlier quests, in the Jungle (On the island of course) the Rathian flies off to one of the caves, and there happens to be Velociprey in that cave. I decided I'd hide out up on the tall ledge there and watch her land waiting for her to sleep, but she never can get to sleep because the Velociprey attack her. I added that info to the Velociprey's page, but since editing of Rathian's page is locked I though I'd bring it up here. The little buggers actually stole the last hit killing her before I could get all the way down to her, I'll have to take a screenshot of it when I get the time, but untill then, I want to know, has anybody else noticed this, or am I the only one? (I think this is a sort of homage to the Rathain Ecology video where she captures, and kills a Velociprey to feed to her babies.) 0m3GA ARS3NAL 10:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed this as well. The reason you couldn't edit the Rathian page is that it's locked to users who are new. Give it a week or so and you should be able to edit most of the pages on the wiki. Pink Fatalis 10:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info on that, I had figured there was a new user filter. In any case, I also noticed that this was a trait that only regular rathians and velociprey have, I've made custom quests testing this theory, and so far, Giaprey, Genprey, and Ioprey ignore the Rathian, and Velociprey won't attack a Pink Rathian or a Gold Rathian. since i do not have any other mh games then tri i do not know what you mean....... (!) oh i know the jaggi in the roost just jump to the entrance when the quer and the ian comes. taking a hit for him....... me and my friend he was doing the initiation for his guild and he got the restraint hit once but i recognized it and dove infront of him and i got hit........... it was kinda awsome to me but hey what are friends for. rathian warrior powers i am making a new anime about people having monster powers i'm still thinking about the rathian and the rathalos people should they be twins.... should one be riding the other around ethen city i made should they be trying to fight each other... i have no clue .... can anyone help me? You could make them a fated pair, this term means they cannot access thier powers without being around each other. You could also have different symbols for each type of dragon power user some where on thier body to distingiush thier clan( type of power they have). You could also set the rathian and rathalos power users as blood relatives not twins. Another area she can be wounded? I just finished my first real fight with Rathian (and lost.) and I noticed that I managed to break something on her. Thing is, I had already wounded her head and I didn't sever her tail until right before I died on my last chance. After I had broken that anonymous spot, I noticed her wings had become ragged. I've looked at her picture already and I didn't remember her wings being ragged when I saw her at the beginning of the fight and before when I had encountered her in the Paw Pass quest numerous times. Anyone else think that you can injure her wings? 22:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) actually you can damage the wings, i've must killed alot of los and ian with a last hit that broke the wing spike and then it said quest completed. or target monster slain. Seriously u havent figured that out! i've known that area could be broken ever since i got the first monster hunter game for ps2. Thetrueblade. Werid Behavior Has anyone else noticed when facing the the rathian and rathalos in pairs on MHFU that if you cuase the rathlos to limp the rathian will charge at you and if the rathalos is in the way the rathian will stop and finish off the rathalos and go into rage mode for the rest of the battle. Another thing I noticed is if they are in the same area at the same time they charge more than they normally do. Not to mention if one hits the other with a fireball or poison attack there is a one in three chance that a burned or poison effected happens. What I mean by burned affect is that the one that was hit movements slow down everytime a fireball hits them. If you time your movement right the rathian will kill the the rathalos. Best Weapon agianst rathian I have used every type of weapon and attribute to match in beating the rathian and the easstiest weapon is a great sword that has no attributes and has a attack of 900+. I found that the rathian does not go into rage mode as often and that it actually does less damage to you when it attacks if you have this instead of another weapon. That all strictly depends on your style as a fighter. If you lack great timing that probably isn't the "Best" but that is indeed what I use as well. If i may and if you can affort it and still got the stuff to make this weapon i would choose the Guan Dao a Long Sword, it has a attack of 528 and a DR power of 110, ofc you can upgrade it and make it to better conditions , if you still have Jhen Mohran materials i would use it for this weapon. But if you don't have them, don't take the effort , Jhen Mohran can only be played in the Online servers ( which are shut down do to the new MH3 Ultimate). Out with the Old... Which do hunters prefer? The way the Rathian used to look, or the current apperance. Also is there anyway we could put a poll up for this and the Los? I, personally, prefer the old look. It seemed a little more intimidating. Egg trick If you pick up an egg in area eight in the island map. and drop it. wait a couple of minutes and the rathain will come to you Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 16:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) i dont know why its nicname is Ian... wierd